My First Love
by Midoriko Takahashi
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan saat masih kecil dan menyebabkannya harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Saat dia masih belum sadar ada seorang anak yang selalu mengunjuginya. Author gak jago buat sumary, silahkan dibawa aja ya. Author baru nih. AU, OOC.


First Love

Annyeonghaseyo...

Author baru di fandom ini nich. Perkenalkan saia Aya. Moga smua suka fic buatan saia ini. Ok, gak usah berlama –lama lagi, silahkan dibaca and jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya.^^

**Disclamer :** Super Junior bukan punya saia, tapi kyuhyun punya saia*dilempar martil*

**Summary : **Cho Kyuhyun, seorang anak yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. Saat dia belum sadarkan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu mengunjunginya, anak lelaki itu selalu membawakannya bunga lily putih. Akan tetapi saat dia sudah sadar anak lelaki itu tidak datang mengunjunginya lagi.

**Warning : **YAOI, AU, OOC, gaje bo, misstypo, dll.

"blablabla" berbicara

_italic _dalam hati

BRAKK! Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kencang.

"Kyuhyun bangun! Ini sudah jam berapa? Apa kamu tidak sekolah?" kata Donghae pada dongsaengnya yang masih tidur.

"ah hyung, lima menit lagi. Ini kan masih pagi." balas kyuhyun malas-malasan.

" Tidak. Kamu harus bangun. Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu di sekolah baru, kamu harus berangkat lebih awal." kata Donghae sambil menarik selimut yang di pakai adiknya.

"malas..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menarik selimutnya lagi untuk menutup kepalanya. Donghae yang sudah lelah dengan kebiasaan dongsaengnya yang suka bangun kesiangan akhirnya menarik seprai kasur Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun jatuh dari tempat tidur.

JDUKK

"aduhh, hyung apa yang kau lakukan, sakit tau" keluh Kyuhyun sambil mengelus badannya yang terbentur lantai.

"bangun dan cepat mandi, terus sarapan" kata Donghae agak marah. Melihat hyungnya sudah mulai marah, kyuhyun langsung bangun. Dia paling takut bila hyungnya itu marah.

"baik. Aku bangun. Hyung puas." balas Kyuhyun.

"Bagus. Itu baru dongsaeng tersayangku." canda Donghae yang sepertinya amarahnya sudah lenyap, lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu. "cepat mandi dan sarapan. Hyung tunggu di bawah." Lanjutnya lalu dia keluar kamar dongsaengnya.

**Kyuhyun**** POV**

Hari ini aku akan masuk ke sekolah baru. Saat ini aku sudah berumur 16 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama hyungku. Hyungku itu walaupun terkadang menyebalkan tetapi dia sebenarnya sangat baik, dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku dan donghae hyung adalah anak yatim piatu. Kedua orang tua kami meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu karena mengalami sebuah kecelakaan. Kejadian menyedihkan itu masih terus terngiang-ngiang dalam ingatanku.

FLASHBACK

**Third pov**

"appa, kita akan pergi ke kebun binatang kan?" tanya kyuhyun kecil pada appa-nya yang sedang menaruh tas yang berisi keperluan piknik ke mobil.

"Benar. Dan panggil umma serta hyungmu, kita akan segera berangkat." jawab appanya singkat sambil tersenyum pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Horeee.." teriak kyuhyun senang. Dia berlari menuju rumah dan memanggil umma serta hyungnya.

"umma, donghae hyung, ayo berangkat, hari ini kita akan ke kebun binatang."

"." jawab umma nya sabar.

"kami sudah tau. wekkk" jawab donghae kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"huuhhh..."

". ayo berangkat" kata umma nya.

Mereka masuk ke mobil dan segera berangkat. Di tengah perjalanan, terjadi kejadian yang tidak terduga. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi ditabrak sebuah truk yang kehilangan kendali. Kedua orang tua kyuhyun langsung meninggal di tempat, sedangkan kyuhyun dan donghae mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Mereka berdua dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Dalam seminggu itu ada seorang anak lelaki yang selalu mengunjungi kyuhyun saat dia belum sadarkan diri dan membawakannya setangkai bunga lily putih. Akan tetapi setelah dia sadar anak itu tidak pernah lagi datang mengunjunginya. Kyuhyun tahu akan hal itu dari seorang suster yang mengatakannya pada saat dia baru sadar. Tapi suster itu hanya mengatakan kalau ada anak laki-laki yang selalu mengunjunginya dan tidak memberitahu ciri-ciri anak itu.

**End third pov. End flashback.**

"aku masih penasaran siapa anak lelaki yang dikatakan oleh suster waktu itu?" kata ku untuk mengungkapkan rasa penasaranku. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertemu anak itu tapi aku tidak tau anak itu siapa dan dimana dia tinggal. Ah... sudahlah, kalau kami berjodoh pasti suatu hari nanti akan bertemu. Aku melihat kearah jam di kamarku. "ahh... sudah jam segini? Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat mandi"

**END KYUHYUN**** POV**

Kyuhyun yang sudah mandi dan berganti baju dengan seragam pergi keluar kamar dan menuju dapur dimana sudah ada kakaknya yang menunggunya untuk sarapan.

"kenapa kamu lama sekali?" tanya donghae.

"Donghae hyung, mandi kan juga butuh waktu. Tidak bisa cepat-cepat." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"ahh, baiklah. Ayo sarapan dan segera siap-siap berangkat, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah barumu."

Kyuhyun segera memakan sarapannya. "aku sudah selesai" kata kyuhyun.

"bagus. Ambil tasmu, aku tunggu di mobil"

"baik, Donghae hyung." kyuhyun menuju kamarnya dan mengambil barang-barang yang dia perlukan di sekolah barunya. Setelah selesai dia menuju ke tempat hyungnya yang sudah menunggu. Dia masuk ke mobil dan segera menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah...

"aku akan menjemputmu saat kamu sudah pulang. Telepon aku bila sudah pulang. OK." Jelas donghae pada dongsaengnya.

"baiklah, donghae hyung" kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Dia sangat senang bila kakaknya baik seperti ini.

"Aku pergi dulu Kyuhyun~ah. Baik-baik di sekolah barumu ya "

Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya dan menuju kantor guru untuk menanyakan kelasnya dimana. Saat tiba di kantor ada seorang guru yang berjalan meninggalkan kantor dan karena di dalam kantor sudah tidak ada guru lagi Kyuhyun segera menghampiri guru itu.

"Maaf, saya ingin menanyakan kelas?" tanya Kyuhyun agak takut.

"oh. Kamu anak baru ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kebetulan sekali, kamu masuk ke kelasku. Perkenalkan saya Park Junsoo. Mari ikut saya"

"baik." kata Kyuhyun mengikuti .

Saat sampai di depan sebuah kelas, berhenti.

"tunggu disini dan saat kupersilahkan masuk, masuklah" kata .

"baik"

masuk kelas dan menyuruh anak-anak untuk tenang dan duduk. Setelah kelas sudah tenang, memberi pengumuman tentang adanya anak baru di kelas mereka.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru, jadi saya berharap kalian bisa bersikap baik dan berteman dengan murid baru ini. Masuklah!" kyuhyun yang ada di luar kelas segera masuk, dan menuju ke meja guru.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" perintah .

"Annyeonghaseyo. nama saya Cho Kyuhyun. Mohon kerja samanya." kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun~ah, Silahkan menuju tempat dudukmu. Tempat dudukmu bersama sungmin. Lee Sungmin?" panggil ukitake-sensei.

"saya, " terlihat seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya. Kyuhyun segera menuju tempat dimana anak itu duduk. Saat menuju tempat duduknya, Kyuhyun melihat seorang anak lelaki yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa kalau pernah bertemu dengan anak itu."Sungmin" kata anak yang mengangkat tangan tadi saat Kyuhyun sampai di tempat duduknya. " Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menjabat tangan Sungmin.

"Nah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Keluarkan buku pelajaran kalian." Kata pada murid-muridnya. Dan pelajaran hari itupun segera dimulai. Saat pelajaran Kyuhyun malah melamun karena penasaran dengan anak lelaki itu.

xxxxxxxx

Saat jam istirahat Kyuhyun pergi ke atap sekolah untuk memakan makan siangnya, tapi kegiatan makan siangnya terganggu karena ternyata ditempat itu sudah ada seorang murid yang sedang tidur. Anak itu terbangun dan menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun.

" ughh… oh, kamu? Emm.. kamu Kyuhyun kan? Aku Choi Siwon" tapi yang ditanya hanya diam saja.

"kau mengingatkanku dengan seorang anak yang kutemui sewaktu kecil dulu" lanjut Siwon, Kyuhyun masih diam saja. "anak itu, dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena sebuah kecelakaan. Saat itu aku pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi pamanku yang sedang sakit. Dan pada saat aku akan pulang, aku malah bertemu dengannya, walaupun dia terluka cukup parah, tapi hal itu tidak menutupi keindahan wajahnya. Dia bagaikan bidadari. Sewaktu dia dirawat aku selalu mengunjunginya" tanpa sadar Siwon malah curhat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar cerita itu teringat dengan anak yang diceritakan suster waktu itu. "anak itu anak perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. "Dia seorang namja." Jawab siwon. Mendengar hal itu Kyuhyun semakin yakin kalau siwon memang anak yang selalu mengunjunginya waktu di rumah sakit. Agar lebih yakin lagi kyuhyun menanyakan satu hal "apakah saat kamu mengunjunginya kamu selalu membawakannya lily putih?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"eh. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Tanya Siwon agak terkejut. Tapi melihat kyuhyun diam saja dan tidak merespon, Siwon berkata "Jadi memang benar kau anak yang waktu itu" ternyata Siwon juga menyadari kalau orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah orang yang sedang dia ceritakan tadi. "kau anak lelaki itu?" tanya Siwon memastikan. Kyuhyun pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang sekarang tahu bahwa Siwon adalah anak yang selalu mengunjungi saat di rumah sakit tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "hiks. akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku... Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

Siwon berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis dan memeluknya. "aku juga senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"

FIN

hyieee… akhirnya selesai, mian jadinya jelek begini dan endingnya aneh bangets.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Kamsahamnida...:)

Mind to review…..


End file.
